The Cat's Out
by MidnightEden234
Summary: A short story about Ladybug's decision to save Chat instead of herself. This results in Marinette waking up in the hospital and suddenly everyone knows about her other life as the hero of Paris. LadyNoir / Adrienette


**I know I should be working on the 17 other Bleach fics that I haven't finished yet, but Miraculous has also consumed my life. So enjoy this little one-shot and I'll probably write more like this in the future. :D**

 **Also totally not sorry for the pun in the title!**

* * *

"DON'T LET GO OF THE STRING, CHAT!"

Chat Noir's heart skipped a beat. The order from the girl he was so used to taking orders from was probably the only thing that prevented him from releasing his grip on Ladybug's yo-yo and diving to catch her. Still, he tried to reach her with his staff, but it wouldn't move fast enough.

Time seemed to slow down for Ladybug as she fell. She kept her eyes locked on her partner's, thankful that he listened to her and didn't let go.

She could fall if it meant Chat would be safe. He would be able to lower himself to the ground safely from his position by the fourth floor. As a bonus, Ladybug had purified the akuma just before she noticed Chat falling. She attached his staff (that she had retrieved from this week's villain) to her string and threw it at him. Her yo-yo was already hooked around the top of the building after she had purified the akuma, and now it would catch Chat as he held both his staff and her string in his hands.

Ladybug closed her eyes as she hit the ground. It wasn't enough to knock her out at first. She stared across the pavement, her eyes landing on a small crowd that had gathered to watch them fight, now slowly being ushered away by police.

Her vision doubled, and she rolled onto her other side. There was a deep ringing in her ears before she blacked out.

"Marinette?" she heard a voice murmur. It sounded like her father.

Marinette fought against the harsh white to open her eyes.

"She's getting up! Alya!"

Upon hearing her friend's name, Marinette's eyes snapped open. She saw her mother and father at first, then Alya, and then her eyes shifted to the corner of the room where Adrien sat.

"What happened?"

Alya glanced at Marinette's parents, before slowly stepped forward. "You fell saving Chat Noir, remember?"

Marinette's eyes widened. She tried to sit up but her body protested in pain. She groaned and carefully lowered herself back down.

"How you doing, kiddo?" her mother asked. "That was quite some fall."

Marinette smiled. "I'm doing fine, Mama. My head hurts and my back... but I'm fine."

Her mother placed a kiss on Marinette's cheek. Marinette smiled and took her father's hand.

"So," she blushed, eyes glancing towards Adrien then back to Alya, "who all knows?"

Adrien turned to face the window.

Alya placed a hand on her hip, "All of Paris, Mari. Check out the pile of gifts you have." Alya pointed across the bed to Marinette's right.

Marinette followed Alya's finger. In the corner across from Adrien was a huge stack of neatly wrapped boxes, and fancy cards.

"Everyone knows?" Marinette asked.

"Everyone," Alya echoed.

Marinette gulped, "E-Even Chloe?"

"Especially Chloe."

Marinette chuckled.

Alya folded her arms. "If I wasn't so worried about you, I'd be furious right now. When were you gonna tell us that you're Ladybug?"

"Someday, when everyone was safe..." Marinette started, then she winced as her side pulsed with pain.

Her mother moved towards the door. "I'll go get the doctor."

Her father nodded. "Good idea, I'll go with you."

Alya watched them leave. She glanced at Adrien then back at Marinette. Alya grinned, "I'm gonna get some water, Marinette. Have a nice chat with Adrien~"

When she heard the door click shut, it dawned on Marinette that she was alone with her crush. Her cheeks turned scarlet.

"S-So," Adrien started, not quite meeting Marinette's eyes.

"S-So?" Marinette questioned, her eyes locked on the ceiling.

"You're the one and only. . ." Adrien turned his eyes towards Marinette.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as an invisible force made her lock eyes with Adrien. "Y-Yup! That's me. . . Marinette Ladybug Dupang Cheng."

Adrien chuckled a little, though from amusement or nervousness Marinette wasn't certain.

"And I guess. . ." Marinette mumbled, "you're here to say. . . something? That is! I mean! Well, you wouldn't be here to just-"

"I wanted to thank you, Marinette." Adrien spoke, his expression serious even if he could only manage to look Marinette in the eyes for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and continued, "Well, you see, you saved me and, umm. . . Thanks." Adrien took a deep breath. "So, the cat's out of the bag for you, and I thought it would only be fair for you to know who Chat is too."

Marinette blinked. "You know Chat Noir?"

"Yes, well. . . I am Chat Noir, m'lady." Adrien bowed his head.

Meanwhile, Marinette's entire face lit up. Her blush spread to her neck. Her heart monitor sped up, if only slightly.

"My lady?"

Just then, the doctor walked in. She asked Adrien to wait outside while she checked on Marinette's injuries.


End file.
